Nightmare
by Haoi
Summary: The way Logan has been acting is strangely different. Carlos has a what? AU, All characters are OOC and it's more Sci-fi because of Carlos' super powers. I hope you enjoy. Also Taking suggestions :3 COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Well To give you guys a short background story on this, of course when I say short it's more of an essay XD. I had asked my friend to give me ideas and I would write a fanfic based on the ideas. Considering Big Time Rush was the first thing I watched on that particular morning I decided to write about it. The ideas weren't that bad but I had a hard time thinking about them, he gave so much ideas that I have to do two or three more chapters. Also this is a major AU and every character is majorly OOC at least I think so anyway:**

**Logan is a sinister, mad scientist. Carlos is still him but he's more deranged and his pigment of imagination is awesome, you will find it later. Also he's got superpowers! ;) Kendall I think is the same and James is a person who has sex with many people. (Don't want to say the word on here)**

**Disclaimer - If I owned them they will be like what they are in this story.**

**So enjoy, or hate I don't really care.**

* * *

**Nightmare**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - Logan's Return**_

* * *

Everything was quiet, it had been quiet for a while now. Kendall and James sat down on the bright orange couch. James was practising his acting skills. The reason why James was practising because Logan was gone. He had been taken back to Minnesota by his parents.

The thing is, he got accepted into this fancy school that just opened up there but Logan stated that he was happy with the boys and protested. He thought he was able to stay with the boys but the next day; Logan's parents arrived and told him that this was the only opportunity he had getting into this school as it was really beginning to be really famous. With no other choice for the smart teen, Kendall decided to let Logan go. Logan left, that was it. He did promise that he would visit. He did visit, once or twice but not for long and Kendall noticed the boy changing somewhat. He was beginning to be really weird around him, almost disturbing. He had become more evil, something was wrong with him. He never questioned it, fearing that he might flip. It was safe to say that Logan had changed.

Now Carlos. Carlos also changed, he claimed that ever since he visited Logan in Minnesota he had felt a strange feeling. That maybe just from Logan being a bit off but he generally did feel different. For once their little Carlos was less disruptive but just a little bit. He looked happy on the outside but inside he was different.

"Watcha thinking about?" James asked after setting down his script.

"Logan and Carlos." The blonde haired teen replied. "Do you notice anything different from them?

James paused for a moment. "I have noticed Carlos talking to himself lately."

Kendall nodded, he had seen Carlos talk to himself on more than one occasion. He furrowed his eyebrows as he thought of about his friends. He came to think about James. He looked at his friend that was sitting beside him. The brunette smiled at him before going back to the script he was reading. He smiles now but inside he is different.

Ever since Logan left; Gustavo lost interest and ended up firing the remaining members. Although Logan wanted to go back, the rest of the boys refused and told him to carry on with his studies. They didn't want to jeopardise Logan's career state, he was really doing well; from what they heard. Kendall also took up a solo career in singing. Carlos however didn't want to do anything but he wanted to stay in LA. The other two boys decided that he shouldn't go back as he would struggle besides he would disrupt Logan from his studies, his parents also agreed. So Carlos ended up in LA, though he doesn't pursue any form of art he is studying to become a policeman, like his father.

Standing up now James looked at his phone. The time telling him that it was time for his audition. Saying goodbye, the pretty boy left for his audition leaving Kendall alone in the apartment. Katie and his mom are shopping and Carlos is, god knows where. He wondered about it for a moment. Where was the Latino?

Carlos was sitting on one of the bench in the park. He didn't want to tell anyone of his secret and the things Logan did to him on his recent trip to Minnesota. He had been missing the smart teen and decided to visit him alone, the other two boys being busy with their careers. When he arrived at Logan's house the Latino was smiling. He couldn't wait. The smart teen opened the door and welcomed him in.

An hour later Carlos woke up tied to a chair. He panicked and started trashing about, he didn't even remember how he ended up like this. He saw a shadowy figure in front of him. There was a single suspended light bulb hanging on top of Carlos as he saw the figure approach the circle of light, the first instant the small boy gasped: it was Logan. He had this smile on his face, it wasn't like a shy smile like he used to have but it was more dark and sinister. He was wearing a long white lab coat as he put on his gloves. Carlos asked what was happening but the other teen just told him to keep his mouth shut and he then injected him with a syringe. The liquid inside the syringe was colored a light green. At an instant the Latino blacked out and he fell into a deep sleep. He woke up several hours later on Logan's bed. His face and whole body drenched with sweat.

Carlos shook his head, he remembered that Logan told him that he was just having a bad dream and he believed him. He looked up at the sky watching countless number of clouds slowly drift by. He felt a small gust of wind hit his face and smiled. Logan was right, it was just a dream. He looked around before leaving the bench, he stopped by a cart that sold corndogs but when he asked for one the vendor had sold out. Pouting, Carlos took a deep breath and started ranting.

"But you're a corndog vendor!" He cried out face red with anger. "Where are my corndogs!?"

This was weird for Carlos, never has he lost it like this but when he closed his eyes and opened it again he found that everything went back to normal. He looked in front of him and he noticed that the corndog vendor was waiting for his order.

"One corndog?" Carlos said with a confused tone, expecting the outcome.

"There you go. Enjoy!" The vendor said as he handed the teen the battered hot dog.

Surprised he took the food and walked away from the stand as he watched the next customer ask for one, the vendor apologized and told the customer that there was no more. Carlos watched in awe. '_Did I just? No that can't be it._' He thought as he stuffed the food into his mouth as he tried to forget about it.

He walked till he reach Palmwoods meeting James in the lobby he found out that Kendall was upstairs. He smiled at the brunette and wished him luck. He heard the pretty boy that he didn't need it and the tanned boy smirked as he entered the elevator.

Kendall sat on the couch watching TV. He looked around momentarily and sighed. He missed Logan, the whole experience was never the same because he left. It was like he died and everyone felt depressed. He looked at the door as Carlos walked in.

"Where have you been?" The blonde asked.

"I was at the park." The other teen replied. "Hey have you seen Miguel?"

"Miguel?" The blonde asked as he stood up.

"Yeah Miguel, the talking pie."

"Are you sure that you're okay?"

The tanned teen nodded his head and looked as Kendall moved one of his eyebrows in a questionable expression. The teen sighed and told the boy to forget about it. He also told him that he will be in his room if the blonde needed him.

The Latino left the living room leaving a confused Kendall alone again in the living room a thousand questions buzzing in his head.

'_Okay. A talking pie? I really need to get him to a doctor._' He thought. Then his phone suddenly rang, fishing it out of pocket he looked at who was calling. It was Logan. Kendall's eyes widened as he saw the name. Logan hardly calls and if he does he just wanted to say his achievements, which Kendall didn't mind.

"H-hello?" Kendall stuttered and then cough to clear his voice.

"How are you?" The other teen said with confidence. "Just wanted to say that I'll be coming over for a week, I got some time off school."

"That's great!" Kendall said though he worries something bad is going to happen. "What time are you leaving Minnesota?"

The connection went dead as Kendall looked at it, he was right. Logan hanged up on him. Then the door burst open. In came the person he was just speaking to. Kendall stood almost instantly as he saw the boy, there were worries in his mind about the way Logan got here.

"I'm already here." The teen smiled as he rushed over to Kendall giving him a giant hug. The other boy was reluctant but he ended up hugging the teen, embracing him.

"I'm so glad you're here." Kendall smiled.

"Where is everyone else?"

"James has an audition and Carlos is in his room."

"How is he?"

Kendall was shocked by the way Logan asked the question. He didn't really know what to say about the Latino anymore. He was, and still is, acting strange. He just shrugged his shoulders as he doesn't really know what to say.

Logan nodded his head, he wasn't surprised that Kendall was speechless. He just smiled and sat down on he bright orange couch. Flashes of memories suddenly running through him. He remembered all the things he used to do with the guys. He shook off the feelings. '_Showing these kind of feelings are useless Logan._' he said softly in his mind. '_Don't give in._'

The blonde just stared at the boy who he thinks was being just a little nostalgic. Just then the Latino walked in, he was dressed in his Pyjamas already even though it was still in the afternoon. He rubbed the sleep away from his face as he noticed two blurring figures from his clearing eyes. After rubbing his eyes again he noticed the boy sitting on the couch. His eyes widened as his sight cleared completely noticing Logan, in the flesh, sitting down. He had a smile on his face. It was very welcoming and Carlos couldn't help but smile back as he rushed past Kendall and beside Logan hugging him.

"Logie!" He said. "How? What? Why?"

The questions flowed past his tongue as if he's been practising it. He waited for the response the smart teen was going to say as he looked at him with innocent eyes. Logan smiled, it was more of a wicked smile as Kendall noticed it. He wanted to stop it but the teen started speaking.

"I'm here for a week Carlitos. I just needed a break is all." He smiled as he pretended to be didn't notice Logan's devilish smile as he stood up and started jumping up and down excitement in his eyes and clearly every where else. He quickly ran to his room and got changed into a black tank top and stripy rainbow shorts, a plain grey towel draped over one shoulder and several foam noodles in both arms.

"Let's go to the pool Logie!" He cried out and fumbled to put on his helmet before bursting out the front door and headed, to what the other two teens think, the pool.

"Well should we?" Logan asked the blonde who was confused to what just happened and how fast it happened.

"Nah, you go I need to go over something." Kendall refused the offer but before he left for his room he opened his mouth to speak: "He really did missed you even after visiting you in Minnesota."

The smaller teen nodded and headed towards the pool, though he really did miss living in Palmwoods; he was not here for a vacation. He was here because of Carlos. He sighed as he headed inside the elevator. His mind wondered to what he did to the Latino: _**The green fluid going into the Latino's skin; the way his tears flowed down his face as he trashed about and the way he lied to him about it all.**_

'_Oh Logan._' He said inside his voice. '_You are simply amazing._' He grinned devilishly as the elevator door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Well I have good news and bad news. Good News is I have a new chapter! Bad News I broke the keyboard for the tablet. I use the tablet to type fics and transfer them to the computer via email but now I can't do that so my work rate will be slower :C I do have time every mornings so I will try writing it then. The reason why I can't just use the computer because my mum watches soaps online so I can't really do anything till she finishes. Which is usually late at night. I also have school so...**

**So anyway here is Part 2 of 3 (yep only three) it was originally a one-shot but I figured with the talking pie and time travelling and sinister Logan, It will take longer. So please R&R so I can see how good this fic really is, also I will loose interest, probably, if I can't see how many people are actually liking it. Also I am taking suggestions right now! Be it either Slash or normal I will try my best. (Must be BTR though) Just send me a mail. Enough rambling here is part 2! [e] - sorry when I deleted it, the top bit wasn't bold so..OCD**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - His full name is: Miguel Roberto Esteban Pepe Pablo Javier Chico Pedro Guillermo Jesus Jose Martinez-Rodriguez!**_

* * *

Logan got out of the elevator and he smiled, not the smile he had from inside the elevator but a genuine smile. He felt nostalgic about the whole thing. As he walked past a couple people noticing their faces and vice-versa he was approached by a girl, similar to his age holding her hand in the air. She was about to slap the boy but Logan held her hand in a tight grip. His face changed dramatically from happy to grim.

"Don't you even dare." His voice was cold and a negative energy hit the girl and she frowned.

The girl nodded her head, she missed Logan. Though now she is sad and heartbroken. Tears were pricking her eyes but she looked away as she inhaled oxygen and walked away from the teen she once knew.

The brunette teen just smirked slightly before leaving the lobby and into the pool area where the Latino was eagerly waiting on him lying down on one of the lounge chairs. When he got to the tanned boy he coughed to say that he is here. The Latino quickly turned around to see Logan smiling down at him. Carlos smiled and he gestured for the other teen to sit down on the lounge chair so they can talk.

"How are you?" Carlos asked, almost a quiet whisper. He was embarrassed to see Logan again in the flesh. Though he did visit him just a couple of months ago he couldn't help but blush as he asked him questions.

"I'm okay. I guess." Logan said as he lied down and enjoyed the warm rays of the sun. He loved how hot it got in L.A. and that it was cold most of the time in Minnesota. "What about you?"

Carlos tensed up for a moment, he didn't expect Logan to ask him back. What was he talking about? Of course Logan will ask him back. He gave out a small whimper and then he felt relaxed all of a sudden as he closed his eyes and breathed softly in and out. When he opened his eyes he noticed that Logan was standing looking down on him with a smile.

"W-why are you standing?" Carlos asked the dark-haired boy.

"I never sat down." Logan looked at the boy lying on the chair sitting up now. "Are you okay?"

The Latino nodded and he looked down almost instantly. Something was happening and he doesn't know what. Normally when something weird happens to him like this he usually goes to Logan for help but since the said boy went away he had been coming to Kendall fro help. He wanted to slip out from their conversation but Logan just stared at him. His eyebrows arching in a questionable look.

"Are you sure?" The smart boy asked again with concern this time.

He knew what was happening, he mentally checked something in his head and crouched beside the tanned boy and placing a hand on his shoulder. He rubbed it slightly trying to find out if the Latino is going to crack and tell him what was wrong.

Carlos just nodded and he stood up and left the pool area leaving a smiling teen at its wake. The Latino's head was confused things were happening to him and he couldn't understand it all. He wanted to just make it all go away. Suddenly a flash of memory flickered through his head and he tensed up.

"_Logan?" The Latino asked as he sat up from the bed. The Latino wads confused and he flinched when a sharp pain entered from the side of his head. He held it as he lay back down on the bed in pain. Just when he did Logan walked in; he had a worried look on his face as he sat beside the boy lying down on his bed._

"_It's okay Carlos." He said as he rubbed his hands on the boy's head. "Everything will be fine."_

_The other boy tried to nod his head and closed his eyes again to rest. As he did Logan took out a pen and paper and wrote down results:_

_-The subject is showing symptoms of headaches and tiredness. The subject is also showing extremes of dependency._

_Just as Carlos stirred in his sleep Logan moved away noticing that the Latino is now fully asleep again. Smiling as he walked out Logan closed the door._

The elevator gave that 'ding' sound and Carlos was snapped back awake from his thoughts. He walked in biting his lower lip as he thought about Logan some more. He changed. As he waited for the slow elevator to take him upstairs he couldn't help but think of the same thoughts he had earlier. It went around his head, several times, over and over before he was back again from reality. The door slid open. Waiting by the door was Kendall and Carlos sighed.

Kendall noticed the Latino inside the elevator, he noticed that the boy was really sad and he gestured for the boy to come out. The boy nodded and exited before Kendall gave him a warm hug.

"Come on lets go back to the apartment." He said as he thought of what Logan did to Carlos. Of course he would blame the smart teen he had been acting weird lately and he was slightly anxious of what he can do to Carlos.

When they got to the apartment they both sat down on the couch and Kendall looked at the Latino who had his head down looking at floor, his eyes were blurring as he was about to cry. Kendall placed his hand on the boy's shoulder to comfort him and to tell him that Kendall was ready to listen.

"Now. Tell me what's wrong." He said as the boy nodded and faced Kendall his chocolate brown eyes watery with tears. The boy rubbed his eyes first before he spoke, his voice was hoarse and quiet:

"It's Logan." He said before he noticed the green eyed male tensed up trying not to head towards the smart boy and punch him on the face. "No…Kendall please"

The blonde relaxed again as he sighed out his frustration and he rubbed the shoulder again a sign to tell Carlos to continue.

Carlos sighed as he looked at Kendall with a fake smile. Kendall knew that the boy was hurt somehow but he just didn't get how someone can be so upset.

"What's really bothering you Carlos?" He asked seeing through the Latino's smile.

The said boy sighed as he lowered his head down and looked at the floor again. Tears were falling from his face at this moment. Just then James walked in he had a smile on his face and Kendall shook his head at the pretty boy. Said boy quickly got the note after he saw the sobbing boy. He approached the two boys and sat beside Kendall, who immediately smelt that James had been up to no good again.

"Hey. James, Can I speak to you for a minute?" Kendall asked as he stopped rubbing the Latino's shoulder.

The brunette nodded and followed Kendall to the kitchen he already had an idea to what is about to happen. He sighed when he saw a disappointed look on Kendall's face.

"What's wrong?" James asked as he looked away from the blond.

"You know what's wrong." The other boy replied a slight colder tone than the brunette expected. "You promised me and Carlos that you'd stop."

The brunette sighed as he stared at the sobbing boy. He was right, he did promise and now he just broke it. He looked at the disappointed teen in front of him and he apologized softly. He left Kendall and walked over to Carlos and patted him on the back.

"Hey Buddy." He said smiling as Carlos looked up to James' eyes.

The Latino nodded his head and started rubbing his eyes to get rid of the tears. He stood up and hugged James as he tried to smile but he just couldn't when he remembered Logan again. He just frowned again and pushed James away and left the living area.

James and Kendall was worried and they both looked at each other then nodded as they exited apartment 2J; faces twisted with anger. They stormed into the elevator as they tried their best to stay angry but it was their best friend they were angry at and as soon as the elevator closed they frowned at the same time then looked at each other.

"What are we going to do?" James asked slight panic in his voice.

The blonde just shrugged his shoulders as he placed one hand beneath his chin to rub it and think of a way to confront their 'friend'. He was sceptical about confronting him though but he did something to Carlos and he has been acting weird.

The elevator stopped and James and Kendall both walked out and headed straight to the pool thinking that the teen would be there. They went out to see the dark-haired boy sitting down on one of the lounge chair soaking up the sunlight. He had a happy look on his face unaware-or maybe not-about the situation with Carlos.

When they have approached Logan they cast their shadows clearly disturbing the boy's relaxation time.

Logan opened his eyes and saw the two boys standing too close to him. He sat up and looked at them with a smile.

"Kendall, James!" He said as he looked at them each in turn. "What's wrong?"

"That's what we want to know." James said his voice completely contrasting the smart teen's previous tone.

The teen looked confused, or at least he tried to as he stood up from the lounge chair and looked up at the brunette. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kendall grabbed Logan's shoulders and turned him around so he can face the blonde. His eyes were filled with anger and a little bit of fear as Logan took note. "What did you do to Carlos?"

The shorter boy shrugged his shoulders as he tried to shake himself loose from the blonde's grip. "Kendall I don't _**know**_ what you're talking about."

Kendall slapped the boy on the face; earning a look by the people around the place. They were now watching the action that was taking place. That's when James stepped in and stopped Kendall from slapping their friend again.

"Kendall! Stop it!" James said as he grabbed the blonde in both shoulders and held him away from Logan.

Kendall was red with anger as he tried to shake loose from the brunette's grip but he couldn't; James was a lot stronger than Kendall.

Logan held his stinging face and smirked then started laughing.

"Is that all you got!?" The dark haired boy called out laughing manically trying to entice the blonde hair boy with a fight. He laughed again when the boy growled at him; James holding him back. He was trying to be calm about the situation but Logan wasn't helping.

"Logan just leave!" James yelled at the boy that was laughing.

Logan scoffed and walked away. He wanted to see how strong Kendall had gotten but clearly he was still being held down by his friends unlike Logan. He carefully moved his way to the elevator and thought of a plan to make Carlos talk about what happened when he visited.

* * *

Carlos stirred in his bed. His whole body sweating again as he dreamt about the same thing. This dream was lucid: Logan was there holding out a syringe; he was tied down to a chair; the light was flickering off and on as he spotted the smart teen laughing. Then he jolted upwards waking up in an instant. His breath was coming out in quick bursts as he wiped the sweat from his face with his hands.

He realized that he had fallen asleep and that the sky was getting darker. He shook his thoughts out of his head and rubbed his stomach. He was hungry. There was no denying it. Even though he might be in danger Carlos never missed a good meal. he went out of his room and down the slide before stopping to stare at Logan who was sitting on the sofa writing down on a notebook. The boy heard Carlos and he turned around with a smile.

"How are you Carlos?" He asked. "Come. Sit down beside me, I need to tell you something."

The Latino was reluctant but he went along with it, what's the worst that could happen? He looked at those dark brown eyes as he sat down. "What was it that you were going to tell me?"

"Just some things." Logan brushed off the question as he prepared to write. "Have you been feeling well lately?"

The other boy nodded. He didn't speak as he was trying to figure out Logan's aim. After Logan has finished writing down the Latino's response he looked at him again.

"Is Kendall okay?" He then proceeded to ask and he saw the Latino tense up.

"Well…he…was…um…" He stuttered as he couldn't find a way to answer the question. He thought about it for a moment before answering a simple I don't know.

"Okay then. How's Miguel?"

Carlos' eyes widened. How does he know Miguel? He had never told anyone about Miguel, except for Kendall. How does he know all of this? He stopped the questions in his head as he noticed the dark-haired boy write out Carlos' response.

"Wait!" He cried out and Logan stopped writing. "He's…um fine I guess."

"Good."

"How do you know about Miguel?"

"I know enough to know he's your new imaginary friend."

"But how though?"

"I'm not to say but Kendall may have blabbed about it to me and James."

Carlos' eyes widened as he felt tears threaten his eyes yet again. He told Kendall nonchalantly of course but every time he did do all those things he never just talks about it. Hurt, Carlos rubbed his blurring eyes and tried to hold back the tears.

"It's okay." He said trying to comfort his friend. "Now one more question."

The Latino nodded as his mind blurred out for a bit thinking of why his friend would just talk about things like that. He trusted Kendall but now, he just didn't know anymore.

"Are you ready?" Logan asked and saw the boy nod his head. "Have you noticed things going back in time lately?"

Yet another question in which Carlos found quite accurate. He did notice it once or twice. The first time he noticed it was when he was with the Corndog vendor. He had a tantrum and, as if by magic, the vendor had a Corndog available even though the he had stated that he ran out.

Carlos nodded his head as he look at the other teen's hand glide across the notebook. His eyes fixed on the words being spelt out:

_Showing signs of inhuman abilities._

Inhuman? Carlos furrowed his eyebrows at the thought of the words and he averted his eyes away from the notebook to stare directly at the teen who was, in turn, staring at him also. He looked away quickly before Logan started speaking about other things-deliberately changing the subject.

"Logie what did you mean by inhuman abilities?" Carlos asked obviously not fazed about the conversation change.

"It's nothing Carlos." He replied with a soft tone. "Now tell me about this imaginary friend of yours."

Carlos nodded, he still trusted the teen; well he trusted him more than Kendall right now, that's for sure.

"Well he has a very long name so I call him Miguel but sometimes I call him by his many other names."

"What's his full name?" The other boy asked clearly interested on how his little experiment is working so well.

Carlos took a deep breath and began to speak:

"His full name is: Miguel Roberto Esteban Pepe Pablo Javier Chico Pedro Guillermo Jesus Jose Martinez-Rodriguez."

Logan was shocked that an imaginary friend can develop this fast into the Latino's head so fast. All he did was inject the contents and the boy will show symptoms in a month. He was clearly showing the symptoms already and he was astonished at what the tanned skin boy was showing: he was more gullible; his imagination is developing into his real life(soon he will be seeing his imaginary friend); his abilities, that were included in the liquid, was developing. Yes, there was nothing that can stop Logan's project.

Just as when Carlos was gasping for breath after saying the long list of names the door opened. Kendall and James appearing after. Logan smiled and Carlos gave Kendall daggers as he saw the blonde.

"Carlos, stay away from Logan!" The blonde called out but Carlos stayed put.

"Why Should I listen to you!?" The Latino called back crossing his arms as he went closer to Logan.

"Because, I'm your friend." Kendall finally said after a short pause.

"Kendall's right." James said "Stay away from him, please Carlos."

Carlos shook his head as he hid behind Logan. From what it looks like, Carlos was already convinced that James and Kendall were bad people. Why didn't he realize that Logan was going to come up to the apartment after the whole scene at the pool? Why?

Kendall sighed as he took a step closer to the two boys sitting by the couch. Carlos ducked even further behind Logan trying his best to not be seen by Kendall, without much success.

"But…Carlos I thought you trusted me?"

"Not anymore." The boy replied coldly hitting Kendall straight through the chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Well hi there, this is the last installment of this fic. My next fic will be a Carlos Logan one (I hate combining peoples name, I find it slightly weird XD) As I said this is the last of this installment and when I was typing it I find that it didn't make sense lol but I hope it does please tell me it does. I spent a whole week on this and I would appreciate if you point out the flaws so I can correct them and take them to the next fics I make.**

**Well I hope you enjoy anyways, either next Friday or Saturday I would have my newest fic up and my Power Rangers one is currently on hold, reasons unsure. Without further interruptions here it is part three :3 Also reviews please, Miguel wants you to.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - What will happen to Miguel?**_

* * *

Kendall's mouth opened. His face painted shock by the way the Latino spoke to him. Why? Why would Carlos do such a thing? He knows why. Logan. He looked at the smirking teen in front of Carlos, who was sort of sobbing now obviously confused, and he had this look about him. A look that both terrified and anger Kendall as the boy clenched his fist making them white. He moved away from the two and headed towards the door.

"Fuck You Logan Mitchell." He yelled before slamming the door.

James stared awestruck to what just happened, he couldn't comprehend what just happened. As he looked at Logan who was now trying to sooth Carlos from what just happened; clearly he was in pain. The boy was in pain over what just happened.

Logan rubbed the boy's head as he lay in front of him. His plan going through his head. Something knocking in his head over and over again. He shook his head then he saw the look James was giving him. It was a mixture of disappointment and confusion as he looked at Logan.

"What!?" He finally asked shouting making James look away.

"Logan…" James started but couldn't finish it as he left to look for Kendall.

A sudden relief of guilt washed over Logan as the door slammed shut. Carlos was still crying as he kept rubbing his back. '_What have I done?_'

* * *

Kendall was sitting in the lobby. His face buried in his hand regretting about what he just said. He can't undo it now nor never as a tear manage to escape his eye. He kept looking down being passed by many people their positive energy going down when they see him. His and Carlos' words flying around his head. The image of Logan's smirking face. His face scrunched up again as he removed his hands away from his face and hit the nearby pillow. A small grunt coming from his mouth as he hit the pillow venting out his anger.

"Kendall?"

The said boy stopped punching the pillow and saw a girl standing looking down on the boy that was hitting the pillow. It was Jo. Her furrowed eyebrows making her look more worried.

Kendall looked up and saw Jo. He was still angry but Jo's angelic face calmed him down almost instantly. He went up to her and hugged her tight.

"Whoa!" She said as she tried her best to push the blond away. "What's going on?"

"It's Logan." Kendall said his eyes wandering down on the carpet.

"I thought he was in Minnesota."

"He visited for a week and I dunno…I guess he changed."

Jo bit her bottom lip as she suddenly remembered what she heard from Logan earlier while he was lounging around the pool area. She noticed that the boy was on edge after Carlos left and he kept muttering to himself about a failed attempt.

"What's wrong?"

Her mind suddenly went back to Kendall and she smiled shyly before looking into Kendall's green eyes. She could tell that Kendall was frustrated and she couldn't bare just lying to her Boyfriend's face but she doesn't want to do anything; she doesn't want to get involved.

"Jo?"

"Yeah…hi…well look at that." She said trying to weasel her way out as she took out her phone. "I have a message from my agent, got to go! Bye!"

With that, the girl kissed her boyfriend on the cheek before running away as fast as she could out of the hotel. Kendall watched as his girlfriend ran away from him. What the hell just happened?

* * *

Logan had left the Latino on the orange couch as he fell asleep. Carefully removing the sleeping boy's head from his lap was problematic but he managed to do it. The words from Kendall earlier on coursing through his head like a race car. He tried his best to shake it off but he just couldn't; nothing worked. He sighed as he ran his hand through his dark hair. '_What am I doing?_'

He looked back to see the Latino peaceful on the couch, curled up into a ball.

Though the Latino looked peaceful he was far from it. Right now, something in his mind is telling him two things: One; Kendall is wrong and Two; Kendall is right. The conflicting thoughts ran across from one side of his brain to the other convincing Carlos to which thought was right. It was evident that this was happening because of the way he stirred in his sleep every now and again. His voice quietly muttering also.

Logan heard everything the tanned skin boy was muttering and he couldn't help but feel even more guilty. Before the start of the day he was more calm and collected inside and outside his body. But now only the outside is calm whilst inside the walls he built around his mind is slowly breaking, the cold heartedness and coldness wearing away. He couldn't take it anymore. He was so stupid to let this happen. What did that school do to him? Why is he acting nastily towards everyone? He didn't have a proper answer; he couldn't get a proper answer but he just…somehow accepted it. It was his fate, said the professors at his school, that he would end up betraying his friends and he did. He frowned seeing the face of the Latino, contorted and in pain, as he continued his 'battle'.

* * *

"_What? Where am I?"_

"_Inside your mind Carlos."_

"_Wait who are you?"_

"_It's me Miguel." _

_The Latino nodded slowly as he tried to soak in all the things that is happening to him, first he thought he heard the voice of Logan but now it was just a deep voice, almost Spanish in nature. He looked around looking for the voice but he couldn't find anything, or anyone, that it may have come from. He tried to speak again only finding that the words were caught in his throat and he couldn't speak anymore._

"_Just listen to me. Okay?"_

_Carlos can only nod at this point as he kept looking around maybe finding the person talking to him._

"_First, Imagine your imaginary friend." The voice commanded._

_Carlos nodded as he closed his eyes and started imagining his imaginary friend. When he opened his eyes, there he was. Miguel; the talking pie. Sure he was a pie but this pie was a smart one, well smarter than Carlos anyway._

"_Hello my friend." The pie spoke. He had no eyes and no mouth yet he can speak and see the boy. "How are you?"_

_The boy pointed at his throat stating that he couldn't speak. He opened his mouth and a small whisper of a voice slithered out. "I'm fine?"_

_The pie hovered closer to the Latino, almost somehow examining him. Carlos watched as the pie hovered around him side to side slightly worrying why his friend was observing him. _

"_Can you tell me why you're doing this?" Carlos asked._

_The pie stopped and manifested itself into a person, the person looked similar to Carlos; in fact it was Carlos! He looked at the person in front of him moving his hand from side to side, the other Carlos copying him. "This is really creepy, am I dead?"_

"_No." The other Carlos said. "You are simply dreaming."_

"_Okay? Why am I not awake? Are you really a pie or me?"_

_The questions that the original Carlos was asking was making the other Carlos face palm his face shaking his head from side to side in disappointment._

"_You are not awake because Logan did something to you. Yes I am a pie but since you are dreaming I can turn into anything."_

_The Latino nodded his head slowly taking everything in. Logan? He looked from side to side again taking in the scenery; there wasn't much. The whole place was blank and white, vast horizons of plain white._

"_So what do I do to wake up?" Carlos finally asked._

"_Simple. You have to make a decision."_

"_A decision?"_

"_Yes, A decision." The other Carlos folded his arms before he started to speak again. "You must pick who was right Kendall or Logan."_

"_What!?" The Latino shouted, he couldn't pick between the two though he was crossed when Logan told him about what Kendall did he soon forgave him but that was when he left._

"_Also I need to teach you something more important than just a decision."_

"_What is that?"_

_The other Carlos just shook his head signalising that he can't tell till he made a decision making the original pout._

"_Now." The other Carlos said before the space around them started growing walls, like a room, then two doors appeared. The walls were cream white and in front of Carlos were two doors: one red the other blue._

"_Whoa!" Carlos said wide eyed in a amazement. "Can I do that to!?"_

"_No."_

_Carlos pouted again and folded his arms, obviously sulking again._

"_Okay. Behind these doors are your choices-"_

"_Let me guess the one on the right is Kendall and the one on the left is Logan."_

"_Yeah you're right but please don't do that again."_

_Carlos nodded before staring at the doors again. He looked at the one on the right, it was coloured a deep ocean blue. The other a blood, crimson red. He looked between the two over and over again. Then he looked at the other Carlos, with a worried look._

"_Um…Do I call you Carlos or is it something else?"_

"_Is that really what you're asking right now? You can call me Miguel."_

"_Oh…yeah…um…"_

_Miguel shook his head as he placed a hand on his face doubting if Carlos will make the right decision or not. He sighed loudly before telling the other boy to pick._

"_Okay, I don't think I should pick Kendall."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_He told everyone about me having an imaginary frie-"_

"_Actually can you call me a pigment of your imagination."_

_Carlos nodded and told him the reason why he shouldn't pick Kendall. Though he loved hanging out with Kendall he felt that the boy is slowly drifting away ever since Logan left. When Logan came back Kendall was happy again but then his whole personality changed from happy to overall suspicious, at first he didn't understand why but then he also noticed Logan's personality changing. Then it hit him; he shouldn't pick Logan either considering Logan did something to him, according to Miguel._

"_Your choice Carlos?"_

"_I choose that one."_

_The Latino pointed at the blue door and Miguel smiled. It wasn't an evil smile-something Carlos saw often ever since Logan graced them with his appearance. It was more of a pleased smile as if Carlos had made the right decision._

"_Go ahead, I'll be with you all the way."_

_Carlos nodded and he walked slowly to the door, as he walked the floor underneath him glowed a light blue. As he got closer it grew darker and darker: first a light blue, then a brilliant blue, after royal blue…It was amazing seeing this and it urged Carlos more to go forward and he reached for the doorknob and twisted it. He looked at Miguel first who only nodded and urged him more. He nodded back and pushed the door opened._

* * *

James looked around the lobby for Kendall. He wasn't sure where the blonde has ran away to and he did ask Jo but she said that she last saw him in the lobby. Her expression was filled with worry. After comforting her the pretty boy set out to look for the green eyed blonde.

Kendall was sitting on the bench watching the people, he felt lonely now. At first he wouldn't admit to everyone but now he was down right into the phase as he sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. He looked around once more before noticing that he was being watched, turning around he saw James standing by the tree watching Kendall act all sad. He sighed once more and gestured the brunette to come over.

"So can you tell me what's up with you lately?" James asked as he was within earshot to Kendall who just furrowed his eyebrows denying he wasn't acting depressed.

"You know what."

"I know but I just wanted to make sure you were alright, we can get through this and Carlos can still forgive you. Maybe even Lo-"

"Don't mention that name." The blonde cut off James as he looked at the brunette. "I just…please…don't."

James nodded and placed his hand behind Kendall and started rubbing circles behind his back to soothe him, finally feeling the boy relax into the hand James stopped. He gave a small smile as Kendall started to become more calm.

"Do you want to talk to Carlos? I can distract Lo-that boy if you wanted to talk to Carlos."

Kendall sighed but eventually nodded, he did want to talk to Carlos and apologize to the Latino. He felt bad-really bad-about shouting abuse when all he wanted was to be a perfect group again.

James flashed a small grin before dragging the blonde away into the hotel. When they arrived the first thing they saw was Logan. The boy looked odd. A small but meaningless smile on his face as he saw the other two walk in. Kendall flashed him a look of disgust making Logan feel even worse. James, being the peacemaker just now, nudged Kendall who turned with the same look still plastered on his face surprising James a little bit before he gestured his head to the elevators. Kendall nodded and walked past James and Logan leaving a confused smart boy upon his sudden leave.

Logan was about to call Kendall when James' hand reached for his arm stopping him from making contact with Kendall. Logan frowned feeling even sadder now.

He is slowly regretting it, the whole situation. He could have just easily avoided all of this but it was…it was complicated. He sighed as he shook his arm free from the brunette's grasp.

"Want to get a bite to eat?" James asked.

"Y-yeah." Logan managed to stutter out, he already knows that Kendall will be more angry at him about Carlos. So maybe he can find solace within James.

The two boys left Palmwoods James smiling as he hailed a taxi fro them to go into and with a shut of the door they were off.

* * *

_Carlos' eyes were open wide as he stepped through the blue door. All his favourite things were inside: foods, drinks, games…everything. Miguel appeared beside him smiling the same smile Carlos was doing. It was amazing seeing everything all at once. Then Carlos finally remembered the other thing Miguel promised._

"_About the other thing you said." Carlos suddenly spoke out hearing the calm waves of the beach towards his left._

"_That's right. You need to learn-"_

_The dream world shook suddenly, everything falling. The relaxing scenery turning ugly they were all falling apart. Cracks appeared on his feet and Carlos moved away; so did Miguel._

"_What's happening!?" Carlos panicked, his utopia falling apart in front of his face._

"_Someone is waking you up!"_

"_Logan?"_

_Miguel shook his head, although he doesn't know who is really doing it he just smiled at Carlos._

"_Don't do that please tell me the secret!"_

"_It's too late…" Miguel said as he fell backwards into the giant chasm that had formed._

"_Noooo!"_

* * *

"Carlos wake up!" Kendall shook the sleeping Latino as he watched the boy stir in his sleep.

The reason why Kendall was trying to wake him up was because when he walked in he saw the boy trashing about and smiling happily, thinking Logan has done something to him he rushed over quickly shaking the boy violently.

Carlos' eyes opened really fast shocked that his dream was over. He looked straight into worried green eyes as he moved away from it and he quickly stopped being angry at the blonde.

"Kendall!" Carlos cried out happily before hugging the stunned teen.

"Are you okay?"

"Never better." Carlos smiled. "I need to tell you something."

"Me too."

"What is it?"

"It's…just…that I'm sorry, Carlos."

"For what?"

"Everything, I tried so hard to protect you from everyone I didn't realise that I was making things worst."

Carlos shook his head and smiled.. "It's not your fault. I like it when you're overprotective. It's like James."

"Thanks, Carlos." Kendall said pushing the boy slowly from his hug and held him on both shoulders. "What were you going to tell me?"

"Well…please don't laugh at me for this." He stuttered the first words but smiled as Kendall his left hand promising like a boy scout. "Okay, I had a dream, well more like nightmare, when I was visiting Logan in Minnesota: it was a weird dream. I was tied up and I was trashing about like crazy and I saw him: Logan. He had this weird creepy lab coat on and he held an injection thing in his hand and he came towards me injecting me with what was inside the thing. Then I woke up."

"So how is that a weird nightmare?"

"I don't remember anything happening before then. I remembered knocking on his door then a second later I was a wake trashing on the chair."

Kendall furrowed his eyebrows, instantly from the way Carlos was speaking it was not a dream. How else can you describe such a dream so perfectly? He let go of his shoulders and moved to sit beside the tanned boy.

"So you think it's a dream?"

Carlos nodded before saying that he had another dream just before he was woken up. He also told the blonde about the questions Logan asked and the sentence he noticed:_'_Showing signs of inhuman abilities.'

Kendall thought about the next thing the boy had said. Logan is really doing some crazy things right now and the worst thing is that he used Carlos as a sort of test subject. At this point Kendall had removed the fact that what Carlos experienced in Minnesota was a dream, it happened for real. '_Inhuman?_' He thought to himself as he rubbed his chin. He still haven't heard of the dream Carlos had when Kendall, rudely, woke him up.

"What was your dream before I woke you up?"

"Oh that? It was just a normal dream you know with Miguel and choices and stuff." Carlos said clearly losing interest in the whole conversation.

"Choices?" Kendall raised an eyebrow.

Carlos nodded and told Kendall that he had to pick between the blonde and Logan and he picked Kendall. Kendall smiled for a second before asking about this Miguel person.

"Oh him? He's my imag-pigment of my imagination." He said correcting himself seeing that Miguel hated the word friend but it was weird, are they not friends?

"You also said that he was going to tell you something important. Did you get what it was?"

"No. You woke me up!"

The blonde apologized and he closed his eyes thinking of a plan before everything escalates into a whole different thing he couldn't handle. He thought long and hard. He opened his eyes seeing Carlos waiting on him for an answer.

"Okay. The only solution is to ask Logan."

"But…I thought you hated Logan."

Kendall nodded, it's true; he hates Logan now. He sighed again before telling Logan that they didn't have a choice. He stood up and headed for the door asking the Latino to come with him. He nodded and they left the apartment.

* * *

James and Logan sat down on the bench holding onto their coffee. The restaurant was packed and they couldn't get any seats so they decided to just go to a café and grabbed some beverage. Logan held his with two hands a stare into nothing on his face, he was having doubts about everything. Everything that he had done: from going to that school and that thing with Carlos. He gave out a sigh making James notice the shorter boy.

"What's wrong?" He said then drank some of the lukewarm coffee.

Logan looked at the brunette. He shook his head no as he looked away holding onto his still warm cup. He sighed as he thought about seeing Kendall again and admitting defeat. This was not something he did often but now he is breaking down, faster than he can think. Sighing once more he stood up from the bench making the pretty boy wonder about what was happening.

"Hey James I need to go do something."

James immediately jumped up from the seat and stood beside Logan. He wanted to come along and Logan just sighed and let him come with. He remembered a few things when he came back. If he was to resist something James wanted then he would never hear the end of it, since he was already feeling defeated he couldn't really argue with the brunette.

* * *

An hour had passed and the moon is now displayed picture perfect on the night sky. Kendall and Carlos eagerly waited on the other two people in Palmwoods park. Kendall had phoned James and now they were on their way.

Carlos fidgeted slightly while sitting down beside the blonde, he was anxious about the whole thing seeing that Kendall and Logan might bring tension to the otherwise calm nature of the park.

Kendall looked beside the anxious Latino and he placed a hand on his shoulders somewhat reassuring him; it worked, the boy is now relaxing in his touch.

"I promise I won't hurt him…unless-"

"No! Kendall!" Carlos suddenly yelled making Kendall remove his hand from the boy's shoulders. "I'll handle this, okay?"

Kendall nodded, he saw the two figures in the distance and he plastered on a fake smile. When the figures arrived he noticed that Logan was deep in thought not like the other brunette who was just happy to see Kendall again. He gave out a sigh before being nudged by Carlos to be polite. Kendall just shook his head and sighed again.

"Look Logan I'm so-"

"Don't be." Logan suddenly interrupted Kendall speaking. "It was all my fault and I deserve every hate you can muster."

Kendall paused for a moment thinking about what the smart teen has just said. It was true that Logan was horrible to Carlos but then he was, or at least, trying to put everything behind him.

"No. It should be me that is sorry." Kendall finally blurted out. "I just thought that you changed and I would never see the real Logan again."

Logan gave out a crooked smile as he looked at Kendall who was also giving a smile. Yes, he did miss this and he did wanted to comeback to Palmwoods, to the boys. He missed it all.

"There is just one thing I have to do now though."

"What is that?" Carlos suddenly asked rising from the bench he was sitting on.

"You'll see."

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe?" Carlos said worry in his voice.

"Yes I'm sure." Logan said after the arrived at Logan's house in Minnesota.

It had took them hours and the night in Minnesota is now falling and the early dawn is catching up. Carlos was standing in front of Logan's house door while looking at the other three boys.

"Just close your eyes and think about going back to the visit you gave me a month ago." Logan explained Kendall and James wondering what's going to happen.

Carlos nodded and held the note tightly in his hand. He didn't really get the whole note thing but Logan said that the note contained a cryptic words that Logan had invented ages ago, before the formation of the band, and that if that note was given to him he would instantly recognise it. He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly focusing on the trip that started it all.

The places around him were going backwards, the moon was rising and falling in the opposite direction along with the sun. Carlos suddenly felt dizzy as the time stopped. He fished out his phone and looked at the date, his eyes widened as he saw the date; it was exactly one month before. He got scared slightly as he looked around if Kendall and the rest were still around; they weren't. At first he didn't notice it but then he saw the sun hanging up on the blue sky. He actually did it, he travelled back in time just as Logan said.

His eyes widened to see the said smart boy opening the door. The smart boy was also shocked. "Carlos!?"

Carlos waved and he asked if he could go in, Logan let him do so as the Latino made his way to the living area were he plopped onto the leather couch.

"What are you doing her so early?" Logan asked scanning the boy for any luggage.

"I…well…um…" Carlos was lost for words after travelling back in time, he carefully thought of something till he realised the note in his hand. "Oh! Here!"

Logan jumped at the sudden expression and he took the note off the Latino reading it:

_Lgoan tihs is you form the frutue. I am hree to wren you that the shocol you cutrrnely atnetd is eivl and brashwaing you. I slouhd konw; it did wrek hnece Calros aeparinpg sightlly eraly. Cree him. Peasle._

Logan took a moment deciphering the note before his eyes widened, memories flooding back into him as he fell down on the floor. Carlos immediately taking to his side shaking the boy awake.

"Logan! Wake up!"

Logan groaned as he felt a pain in his head. Everything was becoming clearer now. The constant music in the school, the treats they were given and the hour long speech every start of the week. He was being brainwashed and he didn't even realise it. How could he?

Logan opened his eyes seeing Carlos with a worried look. "Are you okay?"

Logan nodded and then smiled. "Yeah, now let's go make you a cure."

"How do you know how to make one?"

"I may have fainted Carlos but that doesn't mean I forgot everything."

Carlos nodded and then smiled, he was glad to have the old Logan back and the old Logan was glad to be back.

* * *

"What?!" Kendall shouted seeing Carlos and Logan standing by the door. "How could you quit that school!? It was a golden opportunity!"

"It's a long story." Logan blushed seeing how angry Kendall was but there was a hint of relief in his eyes as well as happiness.

"How come they don't remember anything?" Carlos asked confused.

"Because they didn't go back in time with you so everything that happened a month later never did."

"Oh." Carlos said but there was still something bothering him. What will happen to Miguel?

* * *

**Sorry about the inscription on Logan's note. I wanted to make it awesome looking.**


End file.
